


For The Bants

by sleepystar123



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystar123/pseuds/sleepystar123
Summary: ONE SHOT(?); in which jj tells simon he should ask tobi out "for the bants", but things turn serious when simon actually asks tobi out, and tobi actually says yes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because i've had this idea for like weeks  
> and my last work was prty dark  
> have this cute date between tobi and simon  
> (it was originally supposed to be a one-shot but? it got super long? so it's still kind of a one shot but like broken up into chapters so it's not just one long ass page rip)
> 
> **this work contains swearing!!**

simon minter groaned loudly as he threw the controller down in frustration. he looked over at olajide "jj" olatunji, who's sat smugly on the other end of the couch, with narrowed eyes. simon couldn't stop himself from feeling irritated and bitter as he watched the lad celebrate yet another win.

simon and jj had been joined by tobit "tobi" brown nearly an hour ago, though now they sat alone. the three filmed a video together, facing off in fifa matches. once they had enough footage, tobi had to head out, having many other things he needed to complete that day. simon and jj decided to continue to play, just for fun. they would be filming videos for their respective channels later. simon won the first match between them, but after that, so far, jj has been handing his ass to him.

"since when are you good at fifa?" simon complained, picking up his controller once more. last he recalled, jj is shit at the game.

"practice, mate. i play this game even when you're not around, ya' know," jj answered, and simon rolled his eyes.

"you know what, actually." simon set the controller down again and stood, deciding he wants a break. "i'm gonna go get something to drink."

the irritation is obvious in the young lad, and jj can't hold back his snickers. through a fit of laughter, caused by the growing irritation on simon's face, jj asks simon to fetch him a water. simon briefly debates telling him to go fuck himself, but he bites his tongue, not wanting to come across anymore a sore loser than he already is. so he silently heads to the kitchen, making his way right to the fridge. he pauses in front of it, taking a few deep breaths as he reminds himself that it's just a game. he's still better than jj at football in real life, and that's what matters, simon decides.

simon exits the kitchen a few moments later, carrying bottles of water for both of them. he watches jj pocket his phone as he holds the bottle out for jj, who takes it gratefully. they both take a few moments to drink, then return to their game. it seems all simon needed was a break, because simon is kicking jj's ass now. with only a minute left, simon is ahead by one point. he leans forward, really concentrating on keeping his lead. 

it's at this moment jj decides it's a good enough time to drop a suggestion.

"you should ask tobi out," he says, catching simon completely off guard.

simon fumbles with his controller, allowing jj to score a goal. simon is only mildly irritated, though, as most of his attention is on jj's statment. because, like, what the actual fuck?

"i'm sorry,  _ what?"  _ simon asks, turning away from the screen and looking at jj with wide eyes.

jj pauses the game and turns to simon, casually repeating the statement. simon blinks a couple times, trying to understand what jj is saying. his brows crease as he stares at his friend, feeling completely and utterly confused. where the hell did that come from? why the hell would jj say that? simon looks away from jj and back at the screen, genuinely at a loss for words. he really doesn't know how to react. jj is silent as simon thinks, amused by how shocked the lad seems to be.

"and... why the hell would i do that?" simon finally asks, looking at jj once more.

jj wastes no time in answering. "do it for the bants," he says, snickering.

"i..." simon trails off, shaking his head as he sits up straighter, looking at jj with concern. "are you fucking... i'm worried about you. you alright, mate? are you somehow drunk or something?"

simon doubts jj is drunk or anything of the sort, because you can always tell when he is, and he really isn't acting intoxicated. he  _ is  _ acting really fucking weird, though. simon can't recall the last time he heard jj say 'for the bants'. jj didn't really talk like that, not unless he was making a joke. did that mean this whole thing is a joke? simon certainly hopes so.

the accusation rises a proper laugh from jj, who sets his controller down beside him, accepting the game is going to be paused for a bit. he expected such. when his laughter dies down a moment later, he looks at simon, pure amusement on jj's face. the moment the idea was presented to him, he knew the lad would think he'd gone mad, but actually witnessing the reaction is hilarious.

"nah, mate, completely sober," jj answers, stating what simon already knew.

"right..." simon doesn't know what the hell to think, or feel, for that matter. he completely believes that jj is sober, in every sense of the word, but that only makes him more confused. he really is just struggling to understand why jj would tell him to ask tobi out 'for the bants'. tobi, of all people? one of his best mates? jj didn't see anything at all wrong with that?

"c'mon," jj finally speaks up, "you look so completely shocked and confused right now. does it really seem like such a mad idea? just do it for the banter. just to see how tobi would react," jj encourages.

"it  _ is  _ a mad idea," simon states, shaking his head a few times. "where the bloody hell did you get this idea?" simon can't wrap his head around jj coming up with this on his own. he had to have gotten it from somewhere, or someone.

"it's not  _ that  _ mad," jj defends himself. "but," he pauses briefly, before shrugging slightly, "honestly, i got the idea from twitter. i saw it in my mentions. a fan wanted me to tell it to you."

"ohhhhh." simon lets out a relieved breath, followed by a soft chuckle. "right. okay. so it's a joke."

it all makes sense now. simon can completely see a fan of theirs suggesting that. simon would've thought jj would film it, though, so the fan, and the others simon is sure agreed with them on the idea, can see his reaction. nonetheless, simon feels a lot less confused and concerned. he was genuinely worried about jj there. he smiles to himself as he rolls his eyes and picks up his controller again. their fans are mad.

"no, not at all," jj objects, leaving his controller on the couch. "i think you should actually do it."

simon leans back into the couch, throwing his head back as he returns his controller to his lap. he shuts his eyes for a moment, before he leans forward, opening his eyes again. he turns and looks at jj, feeling moderately annoyed at this point. why in the bloody hell would jj think simon should actually do this? simon is getting a bit tired of this subject. it's mad. he just wants to play fifa.

"why in the ever loving fuck would i actually do that?" simon asks, his eyes searching. "and i need a better reason than 'for the bants'," he adds, giving jj a disapproving look.

"right, well, how about because you're both single? because you're both lonely? because you two get on really well?" jj lists the reasons, counting off on his fingers as he does so.

simon snorts and shakes his head. "that also describes us, jj, are you suggesting i ask you out as well?"

"oi, speak for yourself, i'm not lonely," jj says, frowning. "but, no, i wouldn't suggest that. mostly because i don't swing that way, so it wouldn't get you very far," he explains with a shrug.

simon frowns slightly at jj, and he holds up his hands defensively. simon doesn't want to admit that jj has a small point. he and tobi do get on quite well, and they are both attracted to men _ — _ simon being completely gay and tobi being bisexual _ — _ but that doesn't necessarily mean anything, does it? simon and harry get on well, and harry is pansexual; does that mean simon should ask harry out?

"i don't entirely follow your logic," simon finally admits. "doesn't seem solid enough to potentially ruin a friendship over."

"you wouldn't ruin the friendship!" jj exclaims, rolling his eyes. "don't be dramatic. it's just for the bants. if tobi says no or gets weird about it, tell him it's just banter. hell, told him i told you to do it. it'll be fine."

simon narrows his eyes. "and what if he says yes, and things don't go well? it could definitely get weird then," he points out.

jj gives simon an  _ 'are you serious right now?'  _ look, before replying, "you can't live in a world of what-ifs, minter. what if things went perfectly fine and you two lived happily-ever-after? you're acting like i'm telling you to ask for his hand in marriage. it's one date. maybe you really don't see it, but you guys really do seem to have chemistry. it wouldn't hurt to explore it."

simon felt his face flush at that. he and tobi having chemistry? nah. jj is just fucking around with him now. he doesn't have any chemistry with tobi...does he? simon hated that he was actually entertaining the idea now. he shouldn't even be thinking about it. it would be weird. it would be weird for all of their friends. it would be weird for their fans. if things went bad, it'd be weird between them. there's too much at stake.

and yet, simon can't stop himself from talking about it further.

"you're mad, okay?" simon says after a moment. "look, even if....even if this wasn't the stupidest idea ever, i wouldn't even know how to ask him out."

"that's what i'm here for," jj stated confidently. "i can help you out, mate. are you more an extravagant lad when it comes to asking someone out, or are you more casual?"

"pfft." simon rolled his eyes and shook his head as he gave jj a look. "i dunno, i don't ever ask people out," he reminds jj.

"c'mon, simon, work with me," jj practically begs. "humor me. take a guess."

simon sighs as he holds jj's pleading stare for a moment, before letting out another breath and turning away. he takes a minute to really think about it. in his previous relationships, how did he ask them out? he's only ever asked a few people out, now that he thinks of it. in a lot of his past relationships, his partner was the one who initiated the relationship.

"i'm more casual, i guess," he finally decides.

"not surprising," jj comments, though he claps his hands together. "but, helpful. let's come up with a plan, then."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

simon thought his heart might actually explode out of his chest.

at least he wouldn't have to go through with this if it did. he can't ask tobi out if he's dead.

simon sighed as he kicked the football again, trying to distract himself. he's currently on the football field, where the sidemen have been filming their recent football videos, waiting for tobi. jj came up with a plan fairly quickly, and somehow convinced simon to go through with it. 

his hands were sweating like mad. maybe part of the reason jj was able to convince simon is because a small part of simon actually wants to see where this goes. he had never looked at tobi in that way, never felt any romantic things for him, but once the idea was brought to his attention, he couldn't stop entertaining it. tobi is a great guy. he's incredibly attractive, for one thing. he's athletic, he's funny, he's super caring. 

the more simon thought about tobi, about asking him out, the more weird he felt. he's an extremely weird combination of excited beyond belief and nauseous as hell. there's so much at stake. so many things that could happen to make simon regret doing this. but there's also the chance of happily-ever-after, like jj mentioned. simon will never know what will happen unless he tries.

"oi, simon!"

simon shook his head as he turned around, spotting tobi jogging across the field. his heart leaped into his throat. oh, god. is he really going to do this?

"hey, tobi" simon greeted, trying to keep his voice steady. he shot the lad a smile he hoped hid all his anxiety, and then they began.

jj told simon to invite tobi out to film a video. create a reason for the two of them to get together. and give simon time to motivate himself enough to actually go through with asking tobi, rather than being awkward and chickening out. as tobi and simon messed around with the ball on camera, simon found his mind wandering. he knew he was complete shit today, and was sure he'd never hear the end of it, but he just really can't focus.

simon is really going to ask tobi out. on a date. for real.

once they decided they had enough footage, and are tired of kicking the ball around, they call it quits.

simon feels like he may throw up.

he looks down at the football in his hands. his hands, and therefore the football, are shaking like mad. he swallows hard and looks up at tobi, who is packing up the camera. 

"h-hey, tobi," simon speaks up, his voice shaking slightly.

"hmm?" tobi hums, looking away from the camera and at simon. his brows pull together once he sees how shaken up simon seems to be, and tobi drops his hands from the camera. "you alright?"

"i, uh...y-yeah, yeah."

simon's face is on fire. he's genuinely going to throw up. he looks away, back at the net, and seriously considers saying fuck it. he's so fucking scared. he's making a fool of himself.

tobi frowns, as he can obviously see simon is far from alright. he sees simon's hands shaking from where tobi is standing. and simon seemed distracted all afternoon. and the shakiness in his voice, the way simon is shifting from side to side? it seems like he's got something going on that's bothering him quite a bit. tobi wanders away from the camera, a bit closer to simon, concern and worry evident on his face.

"you know you can talk to me, simon...what's up?"

simon silently begs the ground underneath him to open up. why is he so scared? he's just asking tobi to hang out...they do it all the time...of course, this time, it has a slightly different meaning, but still...it's basically the same thing, right?

who is he kidding, it's not the same.

"well, i, um, i, uh, i just..." simon stutters and stumbles over his words, looking around frantically, everywhere besides at tobi.

"you're really worrying me," tobi admits, taking a step closer. "whatever is going on, let me help."

"n-nothing is going on, just..." simon pauses, taking a deep breath. finally, he looks up at tobi. 

he had every intention of proudly blurting it out then, but when he meets tobi's eyes, he loses all his confidence. simon shakes his head and dismisses it. tobi tries to gently push the subject. he doesn't want to pry, he just doesn't want simon suffering alone. but simon insists it's nothing, and that they should get on with their day. as they walk with each other to the parking lot, simon can't even begin to describe his anxiety. he so badly wants to just  _ ask, _ but he's so _scared_.

"tobi," simon says as tobi is walking to his car.

"yeah?" tobi turns around to face simon.

"let's, um, i mean...if you're ever free..." simon has quickly lost his confidence, and once again finds himself a mess. "we should, like, well, i mean, we could...if you ever wanted to...if you're free...let's maybe hang out one night. if you want. if you're free."

simon wants to  _ die. _ god, how idiotic did he just sound?

tobi blinks, confusion evident on his face. his brows pull together as he tries to make sense of the situation. simon just asked him to hang out, which is nothing out of the ordinary. being as good of friends as they are, they do it all the time. the thing that is confusing to him is how nervous simon seems to be. tobi can see the color in simon's cheeks, see him nervously looking everywhere but right at him. the way he stuttered and stumbled over his words...tobi doesn't get it.

"i mean, yeah, of course we can..." tobi answers slowly, "we do it all the time."

"right, i, um, of-of course." simon takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. "i just, uh..." he swallows hard and finally looks at tobi. he's already doing it. he just needs to follow through now. "i just, well, what if-what if, this time, it's different."

"what do you mean, 'different'?" 

"well...what if...what if, this time, it's, like, it's...not...as friends."

this throws tobi off. he takes a step back, feeling a whole new wave of confusion. this is incredibly unexpected, to say the least.

"simon minter...are you asking me out? on a date?"

"that depends...would you like to go out on a date with me?" the few moments it takes for tobi to answer are the most nerve-wracking moments of simon's life. he studies tobi more intently than he ever has before. 

after what feels like hours, tobi finally opens his mouth, and simon swears his heart stops.

"no."

and then shatters. 

his face noticeably falls, and it feels like he's just swallowed glass. what?

"i, um..." simon can't believe this. he should've known this would happen. why did he think anything else would happen? he wants to fucking  _ die. _

"i would  _ love  _ to," tobi says suddenly, taking simon by surprise.

"what?"

"you asked if i would  _ like _ to go on a date with you. i wouldn't  _ like  _ to, i would _ love  _ to," tobi explains, grinning like a little kid.

simon let's out a relieved laugh, though he can't help but go over and shove tobi's shoulder. "you're a prick, you know that?!"

"yeah, but you don't mind it."

"eh, i do, but not enough to cancel our date."

the two share a grin, then hug briefly, before parting ways to their cars. they agree to text each other later and sort out the details for the date.

the entire way home, simon can't believe what just happened was real.

* * *

 

"oi, jj, are you sure i look okay?" simon asked for the tenth time that evening.

literally the tenth time. jj has been keeping count.

"i swear to  _ god _ , simon, if you ask me that  _ one more time _ , i'm going to choke you with that gold chain you took off, then put back on, then took off again," jj threatens, looking at simon seriously.

once he told jj the news, that he's actually got himself a date with tobi, jj couldn't believe it. when simon convinced him he wasn't fucking with him, that he was serious, jj jumped back into wingman mode. the two sat down and began planning a date. something fancy and romantic, of course.

"kinky. but maybe not before my date, yeah? if things don't go well with tobi, though, you know where to find me," he jokes, sending jj a cheeky wink before turning back to the full-body mirror.

simon takes the time, yet again, to really look himself over. simon initially tried planning his own outfit, but jj found a flaw in every article of clothing he chose, so he finally let him take over. in all honesty, though, simon appreciated it. while he didn't think his style was bad, necessarily, he wasn't the best at choosing things for occasions like this. he wanted to look his best, and he trusted jj to choose an outfit for something like this. after all, jj has arguably the most experience in things of this nature.

so, it didn't take very long for jj to put an outfit together. it consisted of a plain white tee shirt, and a dark blue blazer on top. though jj had paired this with a pair of light gray pants, simon, being simon, casually switched them for black skinny jeans. he trusted jj's fashion, but he needs his black skinnies. especially in such a nervous situation, he needs something of familiarity and comfort. so jj didn't fight him too hard on it. seeing as simon isn't much one for jewelry (minus his cross necklace) he wore nothing else, other than a silver watch, which jj insisted really "added a nice touch to the look".

jj groans as he shakes his head, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling briefly. jj himself can't actually believe it worked. when he encouraged simon to ask tobi out, for one, he didn't actually think simon would ever really do it. and if he did, there was no part of him that thought tobi would say yes. but, of course, he's happy that things have turned out the way they did. he's happy for his friends, and wishes them the best of luck with this. 

"you look great, simon, i promise. i know because i chose that outfit. i wouldn't dress you poorly."

"i know, jj. i'm just nervous, ya know?"

"i know. but it's going to be alright, simon."

simon turns away from the mirror, giving jj a genuine smile. simon really is grateful for the support. it's been longer than he'd like to admit since he was on a date. he's an absolute nervous wreck, even if he isn't entirely showing it. 

"alright, you should probably head out, so you don't miss your reservation," jj says, catching a look at the clock.

"right." simon takes a slow, deep breath. he still can't entirely believe this.

he's really going to go on a date with tobi.

"you've got this lad. i know you do. and if you ever need me, you know you can text me, or slip into the toilet and give me a ring," jj says, patting simon on the back reassuringly.

"thanks, jj." simon shoots him another smile, then grabs his car keys and shoves them into his pocket. "i guess i'll head out, then."


	3. Chapter 3

"wow, what a gentleman," tobi joked as he climbed into the passenger side of simon's car, the door being held open by simon himself. "and here i wasn't even expecting to be picked up at all," he said after simon shut the door and returned to the driver's side, opening the door.

simon pulled an overly-dramatic look of hurt as he entered the driver's side door. "oi! i know i don't go on dates much, but do you really think i'd make my date drive himself? you have no faith in me."

tobi laughs at this, a sound that draws a grin from simon. ever since this—him and tobi—idea was introduced to him, simon found himself admiring the things about tobi he had never thought much of. his laugh, for example, seemed so much more enjoyable. not that it wasn't before, of course. it was just...different. when you like someone, romantically, the little things about them become so much more beautiful. 

"it's just banter, babe, don't worry," tobi stated, and his smile immediately dropped in worry. shit. 'babe'? he hadn't even thought of it before he said it. the word fell from his lips so easily. was it too early for pet names?

"oi, 'babe'?" simon questioned, though he wore a smile on his face. the name made his heart pound, in a very good way.

"yeah...it's, ah, it's not too early for that, is it? did i just make things weird?" tobi asked nervously. great. the date hasn't even actually started yet and he's already being weird. maybe this is why he never goes on them.

"nah, not at all. don't worry about it," simon answered genuinely, shooting him a quick, reassuring smile.

tobi let out a breath of relief, and returned the smile. they talked of nothing in particular on their way to the fancy restaurant. how their days have been going, what all they've done, and other random things. when they finally arrive, and simon parks the car, he hurries to shut off the car and unbuckle himself. he rushes to climb out, and speed-walks to the other side of the car, where tobi is dying in the passenger seat.

"you're adorable, ya' know that?" he asks with admiration as simon opens his door.

simon's face flushes, and he fights back the grin trying to spread across his face. tobi hops out of the car, and simon shuts the door behind him. they make their way inside the crowded restaurant, and simon sends a silent 'thank you' to jj for making them a reservation. on such a busy saturday night, they never would've gotten a spot at anywhere nice as a walk-in. tobi follows simon to the podium, where they patiently wait for a host.

"hello, how many i help you?" a young hostess asks, finally arriving at the podium.

"yes, hello. i have reservations for simon minter," simon explains.

a look of confusion crosses her face. simon frowns slightly as he watches her pull out a notepad and look over it. he feels his heart rate pick up as he sees her look over it again, then excuse herself to check the computer. he is at the right restaurant, isn't he? simon turns to tobi, who sees simon's beginning to panic, and smiles at him reassuringly. but simon's hands are beginning to sweat, and he suddenly isn't so sure he's at the right place. 

"tobi, i'm going to call jj real quick. he's the one that made the reservation," simon explains, and tobi nods.

after just a few rings, jj answers. "you alright?"

" _no_ , i'm not alright," simon hisses, his panic growing worse when he sees someone else—another worker—now stood looking over the computer as well.

"what's wrong?"

"the restaurant. the one you made a reservation for. it was called  _chapter one_ , wasn't it?" simon asks, his hands now sweating like mad.

"what? no. it was  _chez vous._ " jj pauses for only a minute, before gasping. "oh, fuck, simon, please tell me you aren't at  _chapter one_."

"what in the bloody hell is  _chez vous_ _?!"_ simon yells quietly, his heart dropping. "i'm at bloody  _chapter one,_ jj."

"how the fuck did you mistake  _chez vous_ for  _chapter one_ _?"_ jj asked, astounded this is even happening right now.

"i don't know, jj, leave me alone. what do i do?!" simon asks, trying hard to keep his voice down.

"simon?" he looks away from the front door, which he had been facing as he has his conversation, and turns back to tobi. simons swallows thickly when he sees the hostess is back.

simon says nothing to jj before he hangs up the phone and quickly shoves it back into his pocket as he walks back over to his date. simon smiles tightly as he explains that there was a misunderstanding, and he's at the wrong restaurant. with a quick apology, simon grabs tobi by the arm and drags him out, beyond embarrassed. he was so nervous for this, somehow simon must have mixed up the two restaurants in his head. and by this time, he's sure his reservation at  _chez vous_ has been given to someone else.

"i'm so sorry, tobi," simon says genuinely, now sat in the car with his date.

"oi, simon, it's okay. mistakes happen. we don't need to go anywhere fancy, anyway." tobi smiled and put a hand on simon's arm. "we could just go and get pizza or something, yeah? it's a nice day, we can go sit in the park, as well," he suggested.

"are you sure? maybe we can still find somewhere nice," simon says, looking over at tobi.

"i'm sure, si. like i said, it's nice out. who would want to be cooped up in a building on a day like this, anyway?" 

tobi smiles, and simon smiles back. he still feels insanely guilty for screwing up, but tobi really doesn't seem to be that upset, so maybe he can still save this date after all. so, after some playful bickering, they decide on a pizza place and order. as they wait in the lobby for their food, they decide on which park they'll have their impromptu picnic at. it doesn't take an insanely long time for the food to finish, so once they have it, they're on their way to the park.

**. . .**

"why would we sit in the grass when there are perfectly good tables right over there?" simon shoots his arm out, gesturing to the tables not far away.

"because it's not the true picnic experience if you're not on the ground," tobi argues, picking a spot and sitting in the grass.

"tobi, my jeans are going to get dirty," simon argues, and tobi gives him a look.

"'tobi, my jeans are going to get dirty'," he mocks, laughing. "c'mon, babe. i'll wash them myself if they mean that much to you. just, please?" tobi looks up at simon, and how the hell can he say 'no' to tobi?

"fiiine," simon gives in, smiling at the look of happiness that overcomes tobi.

so they sit in the grass, eating their pizza and bread sticks and enjoying each other's presence. and, finally, things are going nicely. that is, until the park starts to clear out, and dark clouds start forming overhead. simon and tobi both look at the sky, then at each other with nervous looks.

"um, tobi... it wasn't meant to rain today, was it?" simon asks, looking away from the sky and down at tobi.

"no... i don't think so..."

they look at each other for a moment. and before either of them can say anything, the rain starts coming down. they jump up, yelling in surprise and panic. simon grabs onto tobi's arm, beginning to pull him away.

"simon, the pizza!"

"forget the pizza! it's gone!"

"simon, no!"

simon can't stop laughing as he pulls tobi along, who dramatically reaches out for the pizza as he does. eventually, simon gets tobi back to his car, where they climb in to safety. the first thing both of them do is check their phones, both relieved to see them come to life in their hands. simon watches with curiosity as tobi sets his phone down in the cup holder between them, followed by his hat. 

"let's go mess around in the rain!" tobi suggests, grinning like a child.

"tobi, are you mad?" simon asks, laughing lightly out of surprise and admiration. 

"c'mon, it'll be fun," tobi insists.

it doesn't take much more convincing before simon finds himself setting his phone with tobi's, and then they're climbing out of the car again and into the rain. they meet up on tobi's side, then run over to the park, which is now empty. they mess around on the equipment, chase each other around in the grass, and generally have a good time. when they are thoroughly soaked, they take shelter under one of the bigger slides.

"what are we meant to do now? i don't think we thought this through. i don't want to get my car seats anymore wet than they already are," simon says, speaking louder than normal to be heard over the rain.

"maybe we can just wait it out," tobi suggests laughing.

"right, right. we could be here for weeks in that case."

"that doesn't matter to me. as long as i'm with you, i'm fine being stuck here," tobi said grinning as he wrapped an arm around simon.

"that was so fucking cheesy." simon turns away, his face flushing as he fights back a grin of his own.

"it's the pizza from earlier. all the cheese on it is making me cheesy."

"nah, you're cheesy all the time, don't even try that."

"maybe i am, but you like it," tobi states, pulling simon closer.

simon says nothing but smiles and cuddles into tobi's side. he really doesn't know what the hell they're going to do, but he guesses that, whatever happens, as long as he's got tobi by his side, it'll be alright. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) i'm not good at writing fluff and dates and stuff but like i tried (:


End file.
